Thieves Den
by Drgonstar
Summary: What happens when a bunch of thieves and lowlifes decide to form a legal guild in hopes of scamming the government? I don't know but I can tell you one thing, this is going to be one heck of a ride


Thieves' Den Chapter 1

The continent of Archan home to abundant forests and rolling plains. The gem of this land mass is the capital city Pulcifer, a testament to Archanian ingenuity and building skills. However the capital has seen better days. The main guild in the region, known as God's Beard, rules with a just fist however their grip has been slipping for a while, now crime is on the rise in Pulcifer and country side of Archan. People wonder what is going on with God's Beard and who could possibly save them from the ruffians who are now making their way onto the streets. Unfortunately for the citizens of the land, they will have to wait, because now something eerie lurks on the streets of Pulcifer. There is talk of a man with tan skin and black hair sulking about, people believe the man to be known as Zaffre. A gold-make magawsae whom is looking to capitalize on the situation. Fortunately for him, he came at just the right time.

In the market street two men seemed to be going about their way, one was a man who looked to be nineteen and about five foot nine. He was wearing a gray business suit with brown hair and brown eyes. Boots made of the finest leather adorned his feet as he straightened his tie. The other man looked to be about the same age as the first man, but was about six foot seven with blonde hair and silver eyes. He was rather muscly for someone on top of that he was wearing a hide tunic, and short leather pants. His feet had some kind of wooden sandals on them that clopped at his feet as he walked.

"Another successful scam," The first man grinned as he held a coin purse, "Thanks for talking some sense into the guy Dyrus."

The second, taller man nodded, "No problem Beck."

"You know, I think it's high time we start moving to bigger things," The first man said, "Like we should totally start a criminal empire!"

"What about finding my family?" Dyrus asked.

"Oh that will come in due time," Beck said.

Dyrus sighed as they began heard a noise behind them that sounded like the trampling of feet. The two turned around and noticed a man with a red mailman's uniform ran up behind them.

"Are you two Dyrus and Beck?" The mailman asked.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, we are. What do you want?"

Dyrus glared at the mailman as the man began to tremble in fear, "Someone told me to hand out fliers to you!" with that the man handed a piece of paper to Beck and darted off a large cloud of dust behind him.

Beck shook his head and looked at the flier, "And this might just be our ticket!" Dyrus looked at the flier as he began to scan it over, unfortunately he couldn't make out what it said, "You want me to read it to you?" Beck asked as Dyrus nodded, "Do you want to make money? Are you willing to break laws in order to get what you want? Want to pair up with like-minded individuals to accomplish your goals? Come down to Zaffre's Liberty Palace! Where you will never have to be along in your thieving adventures again!"

Dyrus' left eyebrow rose, "This sounds like a trap."

"Well if it is I won't have to worry!" Beck smirked, "After all I do have my bodyguard!" Dyrus nodded and smiled as blue screen pulled itself out in front of Beck. The screen had several buttons and a small loading bar in the center. There was some scribbling above the loading bar but it disappeared in a flash as a red X appeared in front of the loading bar, "What the heck…" Beck sighed, "Well where ever we're going isn't a legit place," with that the business suited man waved his hand in front of the screen as the word Zaffre appeared on the screen. There were some more words and a loading bar before there was a small beeping sound, "Fantastic! Looks like this Zaffre guy isn't too far from here." He said, "Come on Dyrus! Follow me!"

With that Beck ran down the street with Dyrus not far behind him, as they ran Dyrus smelled something. It was the stench of someone who had blood on his hands. There was a murderer somewhere in their vicinity, but Dyrus was unable to locate where the smell was coming from. This whole Zaffre thing was looking to be one big trap, so Dyrus prepared himself for the worst. Eventually the two made it to an alleyway there stood a man with gold eyes. His hair was spiked slightly and looked to have short hair on the side. His skin was of a tanner complexion as he was wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, dark brown leather bracers, greaves, and vest. One his neck was a necklace with a golden phoenix on the end as he had one small earring in his left ear.

"You must be Zaffre," Beck smirked.

"Oh, so you got my flier," The man grinned, "Finally I've been looking for people for days."

"So, what's this whole Liberty Palace thing?" Beck inquired.

"It's a load of bullcrap," Zaffre said, "The real reason I wanted people to come here was because I'm going to capitalize on the fact that the God's Beard guild's grip has been slipping away. I want to make a guild of thieves."

"A guild of thieves?" Beck asked, "Why a guild of thieves?"

"Two reasons," Zaffre began to explain, "One, we get backing from the government. Two, we also get to take quests from people and get more money."

"So not only do we scam the government out of their money but we scam other people out of their money too?" Beck asked with an ever so joyous smile.

"That's the plan," The gold eyed man said.

"I like your thinking already!" Beck cheered.

"Then you wouldn't mind starting a guild with me," Zaffre said, "And the big guy can come too."

Beck began to think as Dyrus sniffed the air again, the stench of death was closer than ever.

"Perhaps you would have room for another guild member," A voice said from the shadows. A second later a man, once again about nineteen, with a green fur coat with the hood pulled up. The man looked to be about five foot eight inches as a dark green glint came from the darkness of the hood. He had on black pants and black steel toed combat boots. On his neck was a gold with a medium sized coin with each creature from the Chinese Zodiac engraved on it. On his finger was a golden ring that displayed a snake.

Dyrus growled as he stood in front of Beck, "We don't need a murderer on our team."

"Oh well, well, well," The man laughed, "It's a big tough dumbass who thinks he's all that," A grin slowly crept across the man's face, "Tell be big guy, you may hit hard but can you catch…" within a mere second Dyrus grabbed the man's neck and began to tighten his grip. The hooded figure began to choke as wheeze as Beck spoke up.

"Dyrus! Put him down!" Beck ordered.

Dyrus nodded and put the man down. The man caught hit breath as a green mist surrounded his fist before it was slammed into Dyrus' rib cage. Dyrus didn't even flinch, "What are you?" The man asked.

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty," Zaffre said calmly, "Perhaps you can join us. If you promise that you don't kill any people. If we want to remain on the government's good side we're going to have to refrain from taking people's lives."

"Very well," The man said, "My name is Felix. Master Assassin."

"Master Assassin?" Zaffre asked, "Good then we have use for you. Alright then," He said as he looked at Beck, "You in?"

"I'm in," Beck nodded.

"If Beck joins I join," Dyrus stated.

"Good, then I'll get everything set up, for now I will keep in contact with you all," Zaffre then looked at Beck, "What is your name? Also what is the big guy's name?"

"Name's Beck Ramsey!" Beck grinned, "One of the best hackers this side of Archan!"

"Dyrus," The goliath said plainly.

"Alright then, Beck, Dyrus, Felix, I'll contact you when I get the guild up and running," Zaffre said.

"This is going to be fun," Beck whispered to Dyrus.

It had been a month since the group had first laid eyes on each other. They were in some kind of quaint little farmhouse in the middle of a forest. The farmhouse was a two story building that looked it could house twenty people. The first floor was several rooms the entry way was rather plain. To the left was the living room. It had a large chest in it, above the chest was a blank billboard right above it. Other than that there weren't any noticeable features about the house.

"How did you get this place?" Beck asked Zaffre as they stood in the middle of the living room.

"I acquired it through legitimate means," Zaffre smiled. Dyrus could tell something was up, but the other members of the guild didn't seem like they were catching on, "Anyways, we're going to need a name for the guild. I was thinking we could all come up with one and then vote on it."

Dyrus thought for a second, "Rogue Star."

Zaffre nodded, "Alright, Felix? You got an idea?"

"Zodiac Empire," The man in the green fur coat grinned, "I mean I use Zodiac Rings and we kinda want to be an empire by the end of all this."

"That sounds like a name focused around you," Zaffre sighed, "But fine, that will be your suggestion. If it does get picked just remember who the guild leader actually it." Felix rolled his eyes as Beck thought for a second.

"I got it! River Styx! Because we'll be ferry our enemies toward their untimely demise!" Beck said.

"Duly noted," Zaffre said, "And my suggestion is Blood Rose."

"That sounds incredibly stupid," Felix sighed.

"What? No it doesn't." Zaffre snapped, "Anyways we're going to take a vote and you can't vote for your own suggestion. Rogue Star?"

Felix raised his hand, "It sounds kinda cool and we could work off it."

Zaffre shrugged, "Yes you have a point. Zodiac Empire?"

Beck raised his hand, "Actually I like the whole ambitiousness of it!"

"At least someone has a good taste in names," Felix grinned.

"Blood Rose?" Zaffre asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Oh come on!" The gold eyed man sighed, "Well I know who I'm not sharing my treasure with. River Styx?"

With that Dyrus and Zaffre raised their hands, "Looks like River Styx wins."

"Alright!" Beck cheered as he jumped up and down, "I knew my idea was the best!"

Dyrus smiled as he saw Beck cheering. However Zaffre cleared his throat, "Right well we do have a mission," He said, "I got a letter recently that stated that some bandits raided a caravan in the Ferocia Woods. The owners of the caravan would like their goods back and thankfully we're in the Ferocia woods."

"Alright then!" Beck said, "Let's go find that caravan!"

"This should be fun," Felix nodded

Dyrus simply cracked his fists then his neck.

"Alright, although guild masters aren't supposed to go on missions," Zaffre said, "Since it would only be three of you going out I guess I could come along. However I get a share of the loot."

"Do we have a choice if you come or not?" Felix sighed.

"Nope not at all," The gold eyed man said as he headed out of the farmhouse. The group followed behind him. As they made their way deeper into the woods as Felix looked to his left.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Felix said as he began to run off. Dyrus sighed as he and the rest of the group followed behind Felix to a large stack of logs, "That's odd…Dyrus do you think you can move these?"

Dyrus didn't respond.

"Oi! Big Strong guy! Can you move these?" Felix snapped.

Beck looked at Dyrus, "Can you move those logs for us?"

"I can try," Dyrus said as Felix gritted his teeth. Dyrus went over to the logs and tried to pick them up, but even a being of his size and strength seemed to have trouble lifting the logs.

"Well if Dyrus can't lift'em none of us probably can either," Beck sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to go another way."

"Alright," Felix said as he darted off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it Felix," Zaffre muttered under his breath. Dyrus ran after Felix and seemed to be keeping up.

"You know you sure are fast for a big guy," Felix stated to Dyrus who stopped in his tracks. Felix kept running ahead. The goliath knelt down as he began to look at the footprints on the ground. They looked rather small rodent-like foot prints heading off in the direction Felix had run in. Dyrus knew what had made those tracks, weasels. Felix had entered weasel territory. Dyrus sighed and had hoped Felix had disturbed any creatures. With that Dyrus darted in the direction Felix had gone finally catching up to a man who had come face to face with three weasels.

"Oh, I thought I'd left you in the dust," Felix said, "Ready to see the Master Assassin do his work?"

Dyrus blinked, "Those things are fast."

"But I'm faster! Venomous Impact!" Felix said as a cloud of green energy emanated from his ring and surrounded his left fist. He struck at the first weasel but the animal quickly dodged as Felix flew forward on his face. The assassin jumped up and dusted himself off. Dyrus lunged forward and tried to strike at the second weasel, but it dodged and began to run up Dyrus' arm. The goliath grabbed the weasel and threw it to the side. Felix punched a weasel in the face, but the blow was only a glancing blow.

"This is getting us nowhere," Dyrus said before he began to speak in a strange language.

"What are you speaking?" Felix asked Dyrus.

As Dyrus spoke the second weasel began to walk to him. It sniffed him and gave a small whine before it ran toward the third weasel and tackled it. The two animals began a small tussle as a stream of liquid gold and hit the first weasel and sent it into a tree. Dyrus and Felix turned around to see Zaffre and Beck right behind them.

"Need some back up?" Zaffre asked.

"Firewall!" Beck said as a blue screen appeared in front of Dyrus and Felix.

"What is this supposed to?" Felix inquired.

The first weasel jumped forward and slammed into the blue screen and bounced back off it.

"So that's what it does…" Felix said as he ran past the barrier, "So I can go past it but the enemies can? Amazing!"

Dyrus ran past the barrier as well as he slammed his fist into the first weasel. The fist went right through the animal as Dyrus pulled back and had removed the stomach of the animal. Dyrus began to look at the stomach as he quickly opened it up. Inside was a small red berry. The giant took out the berry, he thought that it would be useful later. The two other weasels began to fight each other before Beck grinned.

"Alright! I'm going to finish these two off!" Beck said as he ran toward the two fighting weasels. However, he tripped and crashed into the barrier, instantly destroying it.

"Great," Felix sighed, "Beck is useless."

Beck stood up and dusted himself off, "Oh well."

Zaffre sighed as he took out a golden sword and slashed at the third weasel before it jumped out of the way and bit Zaffre on the arm. Zaffre barely flinched as he skewered it with his sword. As he did, a light green mist swirled around Felix's hands, "Sickening strike!" He roared and slammed his fist into the second weasel's chest. The weasel whined as if it felt it had been betrayed as it lunged at Felix's face. The weasel however was moving slower than normal. Felix was easily able to take out a small knife from his sleeve and throw it at the weasel. Impaling it on a tree close to them, "See, Master assassin," Felix smirked happily.

"So our first fight as a guild didn't go too bad," Zaffre said.

Dyrus nodded as he looked up in the sky, in the distance he could see the smoke of a campfire burning through the trees.

"There is smoke," The tall man said as he pointed to the sky.

"And where there is smoke there is fire," Zaffre pointed out.

"And where there is fire there are bandits," Felix added.

"And where there are bandits there are goods that need to be delivered to their rightful owners so that they can pay us!" Beck grinned as he ran off. The group made its way to what looked like a nice sized wooden wall. It was too tall for any of them to climb over but smoke was rising from the center of it.

"Alright," Zaffre whispered, "Dyrus and Beck, you go the right side. Felix and I will left. We'll see if we can't catch these guys off guard.

"Right," Beck said softly as Zaffre and Felix took off. Dyrus looked at Beck, "Time for some sneaking," as Beck finished his sentence he and Dyrus began to slowly creep around the wall. That was until they heard voices coming from inside the wall.

"So how long is it until the boss shows up here and gets his cut?" The first voice said.

"No idea, but you two better stay quiet. Hopefully the papers in that chest will be helpful to the boss." A second voice said.

"Yeah but can't we get whatever else is in that chest?" The third voice asked.

"After the boss takes his cut!" The second voice snapped.

The first voice spoke up, "But what if there is nothing left for us?"

"We picked that caravan clean," The second voice said, "There should be more than enough for us after the boss has taken his pick.

"We found our bandits," Beck whispered to Dyrus as they made their way toward what looked like a gap in the wall. In front of the gap was a stone that had been set down to look like some kind of carpet.

"Alright on the count of three you and I go in," Beck said, "One…two…"

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes. Dyrus and Beck looked up to see Zaffre dart out from the bushes, "Guys! You'll never guess what we found!"

"Hey! Who is that guy!?" The second voice said, "Let's get'em!"

Beck sighed as Zaffre looked over to see the bandits and ran right towards them. Dyrus sighed as he ran up behind Zaffre, hoping the guild leader didn't get in over his head. Dyrus could see that there were three males dressed in black leather armor with red bandanas over their mouths. He could also see that the one in the middle had a giant sword that had a faint orange glow to it. The three of them were standing around a campfire with a thug armed with a dagger on each side of the two handed sword wielder. Zaffre grew a golden katana as he darted toward the man on the left. Dyrus went toward the one on the right as he put he took a stance with his elbows up vertically and his head behind them.

"Turtle Stance," He said quietly as the first bandit jumped at Zaffre. The gold eyed leader dodged the attack and hit the bandit on the back with the hilt of his sword. It was then Beck made his way into the fight.

"Send to Recycle Bin!" Beck said as he pointed at the ground under Dyrus. The giant man knew what he had to do. He jumped backwards as the other bandit stepped into the spot Dyrus was standing on. The man froze for a second as a small error message popped up next to his face. The man was quickly punched in the face by Dyrus but none the less recovered and darted at his attacker.

"Turtle Shell," Dyrus said as a green force field that looked like a turtle's shell surrounded him. The bandit struck at the barrier but his attack was deflected off as Beck ran to Zaffre's side and tried to kick the other thug. However his kick was blocked and he was flipped on the ground.

"You know what I can do!" Beck smirked, "Firewall!" He exclaimed as a blue screen shot up in front of him, and Zaffre, blocking the bandit's counter attack. The bandit in the middle took a deep breath as he began to run at Dyrus, however he tripped and fell into the fire. Soon he was set ablaze and was rolling on the ground, hoping to put out the fire.

"Wow," Beck sighed, "At first I thought that guy was going to be a threat, then he went and fell in the fire."

As that was going on, Felix came onto the scene as looked at the bandit rolling around on the ground. The assassin was at a loss for words.

The second bandit then lunged at Zaffre again, this time however the bandit managed to slash him with his dagger as the bandit leader finally put out the fire and charged at Felix. Dyrus turned around, he knew Felix was in trouble so he ran after the sword wielder and intercepted him right before the shield around him faded. As the shield faded Dyrus took a stance where all his fingers and his thumb where pointing forward. However his thumb was placed right under his fingers, "Viper Stance," Dyrus stated.

"You think that is going to harm me?" The bandit leader laughed as Dyrus jabbed him with his fingers. The man staggered backwards but didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Here! Let me show you what a real attack can do!" With that the man flew into the air with his sword held high and slashed downward at Dyrus. The attack his can caused a huge, vertical scar on Dyrus' chest. The attack had also cut right through Dyrus' hide tunic and the goliath was beginning to bleed. The goliath growled before he let out a primal roar and lunged at the bandit.

"Viper Strike!" He exclaimed as he jabbed the man multiple times with his hands. The attacks seemed to be lightning quick, not giving the leader a chance to recover. Finally the attack ended as the leader was beginning to take a deep breath. As an act of desperation the two handed sword wielder struck at Dyrus, who ducked under the attack and delivered a firm strike to the man's gut, this sent the man a few feet back. The man promptly fell on his behind before collapsing.

"Alright!" Zaffre exclaimed as Felix appeared behind the man that had first attacked Dyrus.

"Sickening Strike!" Felix exclaimed as he jabbed his hand into the bandit's side. The bandit growled in pain before turning around and slashing at Felix, who ducked under the attack and kicked the man right in the crotch. The man groaned in pain and fell over as the final thug lunged at Beck, but was sent flying back due to the fire wall.

"Aurum Arsenal!" Zaffre said as he held out his left hand in a way similar to Dyrus. Just then golden bullets began to fly from his hands and dug themselves into the final bandit's skin and sent him flying against the wooden wall. The bandit groaned before he slid down and hit the ground with a thud. Dyrus noticed a small wooden chest with a gold trim right behind where the two handed sword wielder was standing. He ran over to it and opened it. Inside the chest was a ton of money, some rubies, a sapphire, and what looked like important documents.

"How much money is in that chest?" Dyrus blinked. Zaffre came over and looked at it before smiling.

"Looks to be about 30,000 jewel," He said, "Since you opened the chest you get to decide how the loot is divided up."

"Shouldn't we return this to the family?" Dyrus asked.

Zaffre looked over the chest before taking out the documents, "We're going to need to take these back, but other than that we could just say the bandits took the rest of the loot and spent it."

Dyrus looked at Zaffre, "Tribal Vow Eight, Lying is the first step down the path of thievery."

"Well good," Zaffre said, "If you haven't got the memo we're thieves! Now how are you going to divvy up the loot?"

Dyrus sighed, "Each of you get ten thousand gold. I have no use for a large pile money."

"Alright!" Beck said as he, Felix, and Zaffre took the money, "But what about the gems."

"I will take those," Dyrus sighed as he grabbed them, "So I guess the mission is over now?"

"Yeah," Zaffre said.

"That was fun," Felix said before Beck spoke up.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Beck exclaimed. The group ran over to Beck who was kneeling by the rock carpet in front of the gate to the camp. The grey-suited man pointed to a carving in the rock. It looks like an S but on the inside of the curves were circles and in the lower circle there was an X mark.

"It looks like some kind of treasure map," Zaffre said, "But where would this treasure be?"

"I don't know," Beck sighed before looking up at a well-worn trail leading out of the camp, "Let's follow that!" The group nodded as they began to trudge down the dirt trail. Eventually the group came to what looked like a small path that curved in between two stumps, "Wait a second!" Beck exclaimed as he ran over to one of the stumps and put his hand in it. A few seconds later he pulled out what looked like a wooden lock box.

"Alright!" Felix exclaimed, "Now if only I had a lock pick…"

"I can make you one," Zaffre smiled.

"Really? Alright then, do it," Felix stated.

"Sure, but the lock pick will cost you one thousand jewel," Zaffre smirked, "And a share of the loot."

A low growl came from Felix, "Fine jackass," He said as he handed Zaffre one thousand jewel. The gold eyed man instantly made a lock pick and handed it to Felix. The assassin then began to fiddle with the lock on the chest before the lock pick broke, "Damn it…"

"That's another thousand jewel if you want a lock pick," Zaffre grinned.

"Screw you," Felix said as Zaffre went over to the lockbox and conjured a lock pick. He soon opened the box as inside was a health potion and a twig. Dyrus knew there was going to be a fight over who would get the twig. So he let out a deep sigh.

"I'll take the twig," He said as he reached for the stick.

"You're such a team player Dyrus," Zaffre said, "Tell ya what, when we get into town I'll make that twig golden for you."

Dyrus gave a blank stare, "Okay…"

"But I will be taking that health potion," Zaffre said as he pulled the health potion from the chest.

"No you won't," Felix growled as he snatched the health potion out of the gold eyed man's hands.

"I thought we agreed that I would get a share of the loot since I made that lock pick for you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't pick the chest open so that deal is null and void!"

"What makes you think you deserve that health potion anyways?"

"Without me, you all would have never survived the fight with the bandits!"

"Oh really? I think we would have done just fine. Besides you could hardly handle a few weasels."

After Zaffre finished those words, Felix lunged at his neck as the two began to struggle out. A small dust cloud appeared as arms and legs could be seen coming from it. It was safe to assume that the guild leader and the assassin were fighting.

"Well Dyrus, it looks like these two are going to be going at it for a while," Beck sighed as Dyrus gave a small nod, "What do you say we go and explore the rest of this forest?"

"That sounds like a plan," Dyrus stated, "Let's go."

As the two began to make their way deeper into the woods, Dyrus caught the smell of something incredibly familiar. Dyrus motioned for Beck to stop.

"What's up Dyrus?" Beck asked.

"You smell that?" Dyrus responded as Beck shook his head, "Wolves…we're being stalked."

Just then a low growl came from in front of them as two dog-like creatures with grey fur jumped out of the brush.

"Not just wolves, but Adamantium Wolves!" Beck exclaimed.

"What?" Dyrus said as he stared at Beck.

"They're an incredibly rare breed of wolf! We could sell their pelts for a fortune!" Beck exclaimed. Dyrus wasn't sure if Beck was trying to play a trick on him or if he was serious. Either way he figured killing the wolves and skinning their pelts would at least provide for a new hat. Dyrus assumed his Viper Stance as he darted toward the wolves. He struck at the first one, but it jumped out of the way as the other one tried to tackle the goliath. However, the wolf failed utterly as it bounced off Dyrus' skin. The first wolf then lurched toward Dyrus who tried to block the creature's attack. Unfortunately for Dyrus, the wolf bit into his arm as he gritted his teeth. Blood had begun to spill from his body, a sight that was becoming somewhat common for him. Beck ran toward one of the wolves and tried to kick the wolf in the face. The attack missed as the second wolf tackled Dyrus' friend to the ground before it let out a triumphant howl. Just as it was about to dig into Beck's neck a familiar voice called out.

"Gold-Make: Aurum Arsenal!" The voice said as several bullets came flying out of nowhere and dug into the wolf's back the wolf collapsed on top of Beck as Dyrus pulled the wolf on his arm off. The giant then hurled the wolf at a tree as Felix appeared behind the wolf.

"Sickening Strike!" Felix said as he struck the wolf in the abdomen. The wild beast began to stagger for a bit before Zaffre ran past Dyrus and slashed at the wolf with a golden sword. The resulting cut drew a nice amount of blood from the wolf as Zaffre flew into the air and drove his sword through the wolf's head.

"See, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten that kill," Felix huffed.

"Oh sure," Zaffre sneered, "I had it covered."

"Doesn't matter, did you know you guys just killed some Adamantium wolves?" Beck inquired as he tossed the wolf corpse off of him.

"What?" Zaffre blinked.

"Yeah, you can sell these guys pelts at the market for a fortune!" Beck exclaimed.

"Well then I know what we're going once we get into town!" Zaffre grinned, "We're gonna make some money!"

Beck smiled, "Sounds like a plan, but I get the feeling there is a little bit more of this forest to explore." With that Beck headed east. The three other mages sighed as the followed after Beck, "Oh wow…" Beck said in awe. As the group caught up to him they saw that he was staring at some kind of white furred ape with black spots. The ape also had pointy ears and its head seemed to be pointy as well. Thankfully for the group it was fast asleep.

"What is that thing?" Zaffre wondered as Beck quickly pulled up several blue screens.

"Let's see if my archive will tell me anything about it," Beck stated a few seconds later a picture of the ape appeared on the screen, "It's a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan? Those things are freaking pussys," Felix said, "Come on! Let's take it out!" with that Felix ran toward the ape, however Dyrus grabbed Felix's hood. The assassin was yanked back, "Hey! What gives?"

"We can't fight this thing," Beck said, "Even though there are four of us that monster could easily take us out."

"Oh come on!" Felix exclaimed, "You guys are just scared."

"It is better we leave this beast alone and live to fight another day," Zaffre commanded, "Come on guys, let's head back. Next stop, Pulcifer!"

Felix grumbled as Dyrus dragged him back with him. As they walked, Dyrus had a feeling things were going to get a heck of a lot more crazy. He was just thankful he had some more friends by his side. Like his tribal elders used to say, The more friends you have the stronger you are.


End file.
